Labyrinth: The Lost King
by Darknessinthedreamer
Summary: This is based on the story of The Lost King as mentioned from my other fanfiction, I would rearrange the sky for you (I move the stars for no one). It is based on Thierry and how the events that occurred in the past led to his actions in 'I move the stars for no one'.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors notes:**

**Bookworm/Thierry/Skylar are made-up characters and do not actually feature in the Labyrinth, therefore I retain copyright of those characters however I do not own the Labyrinth, nor do I own the settings/other characters which may appear and/or be referenced to in this fan-fiction. All of which belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p>The Underground is full of rich history about its origins and the generations of Fae and Goblins that have come before, most of which is forgotten about through fear of the events re-occurring. Whilst most of the stories are forgotten, many of the Goblins and Fae alike know of the story of the 'Lost King' but even less know the actual details of what happened in the story. Much like the game of Whispers, information about the story got lost over time, as the story was passed down through the generations. But if you were to look in the Hall of Records or even ask Bookworm they could tell you exactly what happened.<p>

For the events that occurred in the Original story actually happened and are not Myths nor Legends. What you are about to witness are the events that happened 150 years before King Jareth came to the throne of the Goblin Kingdom, for that is where our story shall begin...


	2. Chapter 2

The Lost Kings name was Thierry. He was the King of the Goblin Kingdom and second in line to be King of the Underground. Thierry towered to an impressive 6 ft 4", had short mousey brown hair and gorgeous green eyes. As Kings of the Goblin Kingdom go, Thierry was laid back and did not usually interfere with the Labyrinth, for none had ever gotten half way through it.

During one of the usual wishing away processes a girl called Skylar had run and managed to conquer the Labyrinth, the first to do so during Thierry's reign. Mesmerised by her beauty and her personality he vowed that he could never love another person the same way. He watched over her whilst she was above ground, sometimes she was aware that he was there and other times she didn't. They promised that they would be together as soon as she felt ready to leave her old life behind, which was a big sacrifice. When Skylar reached the age of 18, she introduced Thierry as her boyfriend to her parents so that when she decided to leave, her parents could get half of the truth. Skylar didn't want to lie to her parents or just run away, this way she could just tell them she's moving away to live with Thierry.

Three years went by and Skylar had reached her 21st birthday. As a present for her birthday was a velvet box. Inside the box was a beautiful, delicate ring which consisted of Celtic-like knot work interwoven with tiny diamonds, featured on the front was a large diamond of perfect clarity- it was beautiful.

'Oh, Thierry it's perfect.' Thierry glanced at Skylar's parents both of whom were present, bowed his head slightly at them and they nodded their approval. Tears started to well up in Skylar's eyes as she watched Thierry get down on one knee in front of her, holding the velvet box and ring in his left hand. Thierry took her left hand in his right hand, 'Skylar, I have a question to ask you…Will you make me the happiest man alive by accepting my hand in marriage?'

'Yes, of course' she responded and he placed the ring on her finger. Thierry stood up and Skylar kissed him, wrapping his arms around her, he whispered in her ear; 'I will love you, always and forever.'

Skylar whispered back, 'Forever is an awfully long time.' Thierry grinned, his green eyes twinkled with happiness, 'Forever isn't long enough.'

Skylar's Mother interrupted them, 'Come on you two, We're desperate to see the ring.' Skylar turned and walked over to her Mother, 'Here it is Mum, and it's beautiful.' 'Oh Sweetie, it really is. I am so proud of the two of you, I hope he makes you happy.' Skylar and her Mother hugged each other, both filled with tears'He really does Mum, I love him with all my heart'

'Well done Son, Congratulations to you both on your engagement' commented Skylar's Father as he shook Thierry's hand, 'Welcome to the family.'

* * *

><p><strong>Authors notes: I do apologise for how short this chapter is but I am currently plotting the next chapter already! :)<strong>

**I had to break it here for this chapter because it will help with the flow of the next chapter, bear with :)**

**As always Review/Favourite/Follow also if you have any suggestions for the story please don't hesitate to drop me a PM.**

**Thankyouuuuuu!**


End file.
